


Holiday

by bridgetisashamed



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, as they should be, just two sapphics being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridgetisashamed/pseuds/bridgetisashamed
Summary: just some fluff i wrote because caramelinda/lazuli is one of the most tragic and interesting relationships i've had the misfortune of being extremely interested in
Relationships: Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Kudos: 4





	Holiday

The sun hung low in the sky, close to her end for the night, over a stream of bright orange in between tall buildings made of rindstone in a small town just next to the bustling city of Comida. The town was old, full of rivers that made it difficult to build infrastructure, and too far from the sea to be helpful in commerce. A gondolier with an apple for a head lead a banana-formed gondola, partially peeled and carved for seating, through the citrusy canal, with its low, ornate bridges passing just barely above them. Lazuli leaned back against a curled peel, her eyes closed, letting the glow of the sun warm her face. Caramelinda sat in the crook of her shoulder underneath Lazuli's lazily outstretched arm, staring out at the buildings as they went past.

"Fructeran architecture is really so beautiful," Caramelinda mused. Lazuli hummed in agreement, drawing circles into her betrothed's exposed bicep with her thumb. "Especially near the capital, y'know, they drew a lot of inspiration from ancient Candia."

"Is that so?" Lazuli muttered with a curl to the side of her mouth. 

"Oh, yes. Many in modern Candia write off Fructeran architecture as a poor facsimile of ancient Candian form, but it's such a tired, Candia-centric view that ignores the wealth of..."

She knew when Caramelinda was venturing into one of her tangents, as she was so often wont to do. It was almost always nothing of shared interest, but Lazuli cherished the countless hours she'd spent listening to Caramelinda recite from the tomes of knowledge stored inside her big, beautiful, caramel brain. But the banagondala ride marked the end of a long day, the last of their holiday in Fruitera, and Lazuli found herself struggling to follow along amidst the call of sleep battling for her attention. Caramelinda was so enthralled in her own oration that she didn't even notice when Lazul's finger had stopped moving.

"...And look at the capital of that column, do you see that, Lazuli?" Caramelinda turned to find Lazuli completely asleep, her mouth agape and a small piece of drool hanging from her sapphire lips. Now that she was looking directly at her, she could hear snoring that was otherwise obscured by the light crashing of waves against their vessel. Caramelinda shook her head with a smile, and sighed. "Oh, alright, I get it." She laid her head back against Lazuli's shoulder.

"If I may, your majesty." Caramelinda jolted slightly at the sound of the gondolier, having all but forgotten that this boat didn't pilot itself. "Queen Lazuli may have been put to sleep but I found that fascinating."

Caramelinda laughed, louder this time, jolting Lazuli awake. Her eyes immediately closed again and, without missing a beat, Lazuli muttered, "Yes, the arch, quite revolutionary."

Caramelinda's raucous laughter echoed in the empty canal, above the rooftops of the buildings, her unbridled joy and love audible for blocks in every direction.


End file.
